The Taste of your Skin
by AussieKohai
Summary: Arthur is captured by the guardians of Heaven and decides being prisoner is not as fun as he thought. He escapes with the 'help' of a young fledgling and drags the fledgling into Hell with him.
1. Chapter 1

**AU:** Sweet Devil

 **Characters:** England (Arthur), Australia (Jett), America (Alfred)

 **Relationship Between Characters:** Teacher/Student (Alfred and Jett

 **Summary:** Arthur is captured by the guardians of Heaven and decides being prisoner is not as fun as he thought. He escapes with the 'help' of a young fledgling and drags the fledgling into Hell with him.

 **Rated:** M; Mature content and strong language

* * *

Boring, boring, boring. It was so terribly boring, thought the lithe devil. His mop top head of scarlet red hair drooped to the side, a heavy and bored breath blowing out through his nose as his mouth was tightly shut.

He'd been captured. He could have put up a better fight, _could_. But he was so horribly bored that day, he thought why not switch up the game? He'd been captured by those overly praised servants of the Lord, those angels. He'd been captured for his own personal amusement. And why not? It allowed him a free ticket into Heaven.

Bright, emerald green eyes slowly scanned over the room, pardon, the _cell_ he was placed in. The cell was composed of entirely white walls, blinding really, and the walls were as blank as the angels' personalities. The cell was entirely empty, part from the black-clad devil that stood out against the pearly white floor and walls.

The devil was bound with his forearms tightly tied together behind his back with silver chains, and another chain was coiled around his chest to keep his upper arms stuck to the sides of his rib cage. Quite an uncomfortable position. Not to mention his wings had also been stuffed into the chain that was around his chest. He was sat cross legged with his ankles, surprise! also bound with the silver chain. A white cloth had been used to silence him, with the strip of soft fabric covering his lips and stretching around to the back of his head. He could free himself if he really wanted to, but that would give away his plan.

With a shallow sigh the devil watched his black, scaly tail flick around uselessly on the floor. Really, he thought this would be more fun. He thought that at least _some_ form of torture would entail in the being-taken-prisoner-package. But sadly no, the devil had been flung into this cell and left there for a couple days. At least, a few days in human time.

The sinful creature lay his head back on the wall he was rested against, letting another warm breath of air leave his nose.

Although suddenly the devil's eyes flickered towards the door, his keen glare focused on it. His stare was hard enough that a hole would have bore through the door had it not been for the mysterious magic cancellation that enveloped the room.

The door clanged, the lock had been turned to its open position. It slowly slid open to reveal a man, an _angel._

This was a well known angel. He was kind and friendly to all those who would show that same kindness and friendship back to him. This angel seemed to be the carefree type, as most angels were, but even more so. Although, this angel had been secretly assigned to deal with any concerns regarding Hell and its inhabitants. With this assignment, it brought a change to the happy-go-lucky angel. He became more serious with his work, and often had a emotionless expression when dealing with demons and devil's alike.

 _Disgusting_ , He thought sourly. His blue eyes, a beautiful blue that would make even the sky jealous, hidden behind silver glasses gazed upon the mess of black and red tainting the pure cell.

"Arthur," The man spoke, walking slowly into the room as the door slid shut behind him, "or would you rather be called by one of your nicknames; Devil of Lust, Satan's Whore..?" There was a plethora more, but the angel didn't have the courage to speak their filthy names. The man squatted down to meet Arthur's glare. A single, white gloved finger hooked around the strip of cloth covering the devil's mouth and yanked it down.

"You forgot 'The Cunt of Hell.'" It had been the first thing to spill from Arthur's lips. It earned him a heavy slap across his already red and somewhat sore cheek.

"Such language will not be tolerated in my presence." The angel stated firmly, pulling back his hair that was the colour of his golden halo.

The devil chuckled, picking his head up, "C'mon, _Alfie_ , have a little fun! I was just messing around with you."

The angel, Alfred, scowled, "You shall address me as 'sir'," He ordered the devil, "That or you won't speak directly to me at all."

"Alright, alright," Arthur rolled his eyes, glancing away from the angel. But in a second, his emerald eyes had flickered back. "I'm bored of sitting here, Alfred."

"Pardon?"

"Hmph... Pardon me; I'm bored of sitting here, _sir_." Arthur repeated, using a mocking tone to state the title he'd been instructed to use.

Alfred's own eyes looked the devil up and down, bewildered by his statement. No, it wasn't a huge surprise that the devil would be bored sitting in a plain cell for five days doing absolutely nothing but staring at the white walls. It was the sheer fact that the devil had stated it in the first place. "Forgive me, but I don't know what you want me to do about that." Alfred, with a light grunt, straightened out and stood.

"You could always bring me something to play with. Like something I could _play_ with~" The sly devil said this in a desperately lusting tone, almost if he wanted the angel to strip and _do_ him on the floor. It would be a massive accomplishment on Arthur's part. Bedding an angel, a devil could only dream.

Alfred shivered uncomfortably. "No. You will sit there until the Arch-Angels decide what to do with you."

Arthur silently groaned to himself. Arch-Angels were no fun at all. Arthur knew his execution was already being planned by them.

"Well, if that's all you plan to do with me, I guess I shall make my escape." Arthur sighed nonchalantly.

"Escape...?" Alfred said in confusion. Arthur couldn't escape.

But from behind the angel, he could hear a strange sound that didn't alert him at first. Although he then heard the unmistakable sound of chains being broken and clattering to the floor. Alfred whirled around only to be greeted with the devil, who was stood on his feet with his wings slighted fanned out. Free of his bindings.

"How did you..!?" Alfred exclaimed. Though he figured he didn't need to know, but what he did know was this; He needed to stop Arthur before he could leave the facility. The angel, determined, stood defensively in front of the door which was, unfortunately, stuck in the open position.

A dark, malevolent giggle bubbled from the devil's throat. "You thought you could hold me?" It came out as a whisper, but loud enough so that it sent a chill down Alfred's spine, "Foolish angel. You are weaker than I, and you shall always be!"

With this, Arthur lunged at Alfred. Catching the angel by surprise, Arthur attached himself to Alfred's shoulders with his boots digging into the pearly white suit Alfred was wearing. Much like a cat would cling to its owner. In this position Arthur was able to throw Alfred into the cell behind him while Arthur had landed in the threshold of the door.

"Oh, before I go, I suppose I should thank you for the free ride into Heaven. It has been a pleasure." To taunt, Arthur bowed to Alfred before jumping into the corridor and locking the cell door to momentarily stall the angel.

Horror filled Alfred's body. How could he have been so idiotic!? Why didn't he bring a guard or someone else with him?

Alfred hobbled to his feet, struggling to find the panel that opened the door from inside the cell. He was quickly falling into hysterics. If Arthur made it out of the facility, there would be no telling what kind of havoc he could cause. Arthur was a powerful devil, so the destruction would be unimaginable. Not only that... Alfred's personal student was in the facility's library.

Alfred had been not only been assigned to watch over the devils and demons, but also assigned a student to teach and take over the job when Alfred either retired or met his fate. His student was a young boy, around the human age of fifteen. Even though he had no real relation to the boy, Alfred had grown awfully close to the child. Close enough that it was fatherly. And being the boy's guardian, it was his duty to protect him from all that would try to harm him.

* * *

The library was still and quiet, with only one singular body disrupting its peace. And the only sound came from the quiet shuffle of sandals against a quartz flooring, and the thuds of books being placed back their slots. The only light in the room came from the giant, circular glass window that took up the entirety of one wall. It was about twenty metres tall and twenty metres wide. It was made of different panes all connected by a black paste, much like a stained glass window, but the panes were all clear.

With a book hanging limply in his hand, so limply that if it was any looser it would clatter to the ground, a fledgling glanced out the grandiose window in a small daze. It was always so beautiful in Heaven. There was always a blue sky and a big sun that showered Heaven in its light.

The fledgling's olive green eyes flickered to glance behind him as he heard a faint _thud_ sound. He wondered what his teacher could be doing. He knew that Alfred was the overseer of captured devils and demons, and that he himself would take the position one day, but he wondered what that sound could have been. He would ask Alfred later.

Alfred was his beloved teacher. The fledgling had been assigned to the blond haired angel the moment he entered Heaven, and has grown to love his teacher in a very father-son like way. Alfred had been hesitant on bringing him to the massive building that was simply called the Facility. The Facility was told to most angels that it was just a building for all sorts of different projects and what not. But in reality, the Facility was a prisoner for devils and demons that were caught by the angels who 'worked' there.

But curiosity got the best of him after a moment of silence. The boy set his book down on a table and walked towards the stairs that connected to a terrace which overlooked the main floor of the library. At the back of the terrace, in the centre of the wall, was an arch was cut open to lead into a long hallway. Alfred had gone down that hallway and ordered his student to stay in the library until he returned.

Once at the arch, the fledgling peered down the long corridor. To his surprise, he could see something race down the hall, towards him, at an alarming rate.

It startled the boy into a fearful shock. The thing had bat-like wings and a horrifying face displayed. It was smiling, but the smile was curled at the edges and perfectly accented the creatures crazed eyes.

" _Jett!_ " Even though it was faint, the fledgling heard his teacher scream his name. The tone he was using told Jett that whatever that thud had been, it was not good and he needed to run.

But before the young teen could even think to turn and run, the creature was upon him. It's face was twisted into a sinister grin, emerald eyes wide with trickery and chaos. Jett shrieked at the sight.

The creature threw its body into the boy, sending them both to the floor of the terrace in a mess of flailing limbs. But in mere seconds Jett had been subdued by the creature. His small and fragile back was pressed against the creatures chest and stomach, with one of his arms clutched in the monsters hand, which prevented any and all escape. He could feel a cold and rather rigid object held against his throat, and it propped his chin up so the boy was nearly staring at the ceiling.

Small curt sobs escaped the boys lips as he was held captive by this creature. He was terrified. Then the monster began to back up towards the railing of the terrace, the boy obediently following.

"Jett!" He heard his name cried again and through the tears forming in his eyes, saw Alfred emerge in the threshold of the arch. "Arthur, release him. He is of no use to you."

Jett quivered as a dark chuckled that came from the devil rattled his bones. "No use? No, no, no, I feel that you are wrong, Alfred. To my knowledge you and this boy are the only two in this side of the facility," Arthur spoke, "I wonder why he's here. Surely, he can't just be a child that wandered in here. He must be... A student?"

Alfred reluctantly nodded, frowning, "Yes, he is a student."

"And whose student is he?"

"Jett... Is _my_ student..."

"Ah, there we go. So he is of use to me!" To make emphasis, Arthur pressed the knife he had suddenly conjured in his escape harder against the boy's throat. A slim, red line began to form in the skin. A weak sob broke from Jett's lips at the sharp pain.

Alfred growled, it broke his heart to see his student bear so much fear and terror, "Please, Arthur, release him. He's only a child." Jett was only fifteen, in a humans age, it would be awful for his existence to be destroyed by a devil. Alfred took a small step closer.

As Alfred did this, Arthur profoundly frowned. He whipped the knife from Jett's neck to his cheek and quickly flicked it across the soft skin. A horribly scream ripped through the room. A deep cut began to manifest on the boy, and even though the knife had only touched his cheek, the cut splayed across Jett's nose. The devil set his captive back up as the boy was trying to hunch over to hold his bleeding cheek. The crimson liquid spilled from the deep gash, its colour bright and filled with innocence. "Come any closer and next he'll lose an eye."

Alfred stopped immediately, even taking a step back. "Arthur," The angel's eyes flickered down to the pearly floor, "Let him be. I'm begging you."

"Begging me?" A prideful smirk stretched across the devil's face, "Look at this. A mighty angel begging a sinning devil. It's almost pitiful!" Arthur chuckled, "On your knees." He commanded.

What could he do? He couldn't let Jett die at the hands of this creature. Tossing away what dignity he had, Alfred lowered to his knees. "Please, Arthur, please release the fledgling. I beg thee." Alfred quietly mumbled, as if the wrath of God would strike him down if he spoke any louder. He was ashamed, yes, but he wanted to protect the boy so desperately.

"Hm... What if we make a deal?" It was a favourite thing to do among devils and demons, to create impossible deals that would be either disregarded or rigged, "I'll trade him. In exchange for the little lamb, you provide me with safe passage to the Border."

"Alfred, no!" Jett finally gasped, his voice small and choked. If Alfred brought Arthur to the Border, they would lose their chances of holding one of the most powerful devils prisoner.

Alfred's head drooped back down, golden hair falling from its usually place and creating a short curtain that framed his face. The Border. It was a thin line that connected Heaven and Hell. It was infinite and was where most cases of angel deaths were reported. Devils would sit along the line, waiting for an innocent, foolish, _ignorant_ angel to come along and curiously look at the devil. The angel would be mesmerised by the sweet voice and sounds the devil would create, they'd watch in enchantment as the devil manifested beautiful things to persuade them over the Border. They would tell the poor angel promises and delights that Heaven could not offer. But as the angel would cross the line, they would be grabbed and dragged helplessly into the depths where they would then be ripped apart by various devils. Their flesh and blood would be consumed as well. Out of all the delicacies a devil could enjoy, angel flesh and meat was the equivalent to an addictive drug.

Out of all angel mortality rates, children and fledglings were the highest to succumb to the devil.

"Please, Alfred, don't accept!" Jett cried to his teacher. "I'm not worth it!"

Alfred grit his teeth, pressing his hands against the white floor underneath him. A small drop of water haphazardly splashed on the floor, perfectly centred between Alfred's hands. How could he decide!? Obviously any sane angel would jump at the chance to put a devil back into Hell and as far from Heaven as possible, but Alfred wanted so desperately to keep Arthur in a sealed box.

Arthur was an awful creature. One of the worst devils to be born from the womb of Hell. He was a master of enchanting, trickery, and deceit. He was also quite a seductress when it came to human men; he would transform himself into a dazzling young woman just to get in their pants. And no angel would lie about him being a sadist.

The young fledgling squirmed in Arthur's tight hold, trails of tears pouring from his eyes as he watched his teacher fight with the deal the devil had proposed. He couldn't let Alfred be so torn by this, Jett decided he had to do something himself. The boy noticed that Arthur was pressed against the railing of the balcony, and seemed to have his guard down due to pressuring Alfred into accepting the deal. Jett considered that the distance from the balcony to the floor was a good thirteen metre drop, and would be perfect if his plan were to work. The drop wouldn't be enough to kill them, but it would be enough to stall Arthur long enough for Alfred could capture him again. There would be broken bones however...

Jett took one last look at his beloved teacher and then set his plan into action. All he did was simply lean back into Arthur and jump off the ground into the devil to set him off balance. And it worked.

With a look of surprise, Arthur stumbled and lost his footing. He tripped backwards over the short railing of the balcony, and took the fledgling down with him. Arthur found himself hearing the cry of Alfred's voice; He was yelling the boy's name. He didn't have time to open his wings to save himself from the brutal impact of his body against the marble flooring. Now he heard the curt shriek of the fledgling being thrown from his grasp and hitting the floor too.

"... Fuck.." Arthur groaned painfully, finding it hard to move his arms and legs. His vision was mangled a bit, and his head hurt like mad. Although, the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth set the devil alight. Arthur immediately pulled himself together, seething as he stood with a small limp. "You little bitch!" He hissed at the child who was sobbing near him. But then Arthur noticed the child's pure white wing was bent in a way it shouldn't have been, and there was a sweet scent of innocent blood from the boy too. His elbows were bleeding.

Arthur suddenly forgot about his quarrel with Alfred, his mind now only set on the child. He suddenly felt intense hunger... and rage. How dare this- this _child_ cause him to look so weak and make him bleed. And now with the fledglings wing broken, he'd be so easy to kill and slice into bits. Arthur shivered in delight at the thought of feasting on the boy.

"Jett!"

The devil whipped his head around, detecting the source of the voice. Alfred was coming down the stairs, and at an alarmingly fast rate. But Arthur was faster.

Arthur plucked the quivering Jett from his place on the floor and held him bridal-style, being extremely careful to not injure his meal further. The boy lay limp in his arms, with his head tilted back in the most delicious looking way. As if the devil could tear into his neck right there. The devil then fanned out his leathery, bat-like wings and levitated upwards instantly. Arthur cackled manically when Alfred was forced to back away from him.

"What about our deal, Arthur!?" Alfred yelled to him, unable to use his own wings to catch Arthur.

"'Our' deal? Sweet Alfie, you never agreed to it!" Arthur laughed again, giving Alfred one last wave, "And don't worry about the little lamb, I'll make sure he's made into a fine meal!" The red-headed devil continued his sinister giggled until he'd taken off... through the large glass window with the fledgling angel in tow.

* * *

 **Whew! First chapter finally completed! This was a wild ride from beginning to end.**

 **If there's something you don't understand, comment and I'll try to clear it up!**

 **Chapter 2 will feature blood and 'amputation'... So if you're a bit squeamish, I recommend you skip that chapter once it's out.**

 **I will take your suggestions into consideration if you have any!**

 **(P.S: This story is mainly focused on Arthur and Jett, Alfred will most likely not appear again)**

 **\- AussieKohai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This chapter includes graphic descriptions of pain and blood, plus some more. If you are uncomfortable with these themes, please skip ahead to the next chapter, a brief summary of this chapter will be provided.

* * *

A black figure flew elegantly through the pure blue sky of Heaven. Yet, its movements were also quick and jittery. In the figures arms was cradled a young fledgling, dressed in a tunic of white and accompanied by ivory coloured wings. The fledgling was limp and seemingly unconscious as his kidnapper easily cut his way through the endless sky.

Below, the carefree angel folk had noticed the obscure object flying above their heads and took it in as a threat. No angel would wear something so dark, or have wings of such sleek and leathery touch. The angels began to grow frightened as they realised a devil had invaded their safe home. But it looked to be that the devil was escaping, as he was heading in the direction of the Border.

Some angels took to chase after the devil on foot. Angels could not use their wings efficiently. First, they were too small to carry the body off the ground, and second, flying was seen as a selfish act in this Heaven. Most things in the human plane could not fly, so why should the angels impose?

Due to the lack of flight, Arthur quickly lost the pack of angels following him and was able to reach the Border.

The Border. On Heaven's side, the Border was placed in a field of tall, golden grass that fluttered gently in a nonexistent breeze. But the golden tufts abruptly halted and died into a black, smoldering bush. This was the Hell side. This side mimicked Heaven, having a vast field of ashen ground and coal-coloured field along the Border. But Hell also mimicked an ocean. The field was the shallows that suddenly gave way to a dark and extremely deep pit where no natural light shown. Thus, the saying, 'the deepest pits of Hell'.

A feeling of great satisfaction and glee came over Arthur as he approached the line between Heaven and Hell. He would have no troubles getting over, as the Arch-Angels hadn't yet been informed of the plunder that had just been committed.

Arthur laughed in victory, diving down towards the ground and suddenly picking himself up to gain momentum right before hitting the grass. Much like a bird. He finally crossed the Border, and shivered at the shift of temperature and feel.

The warmth of Hell wrapped around Arthur in a warm and comforting embrace. That warmth wrapped around his prey as well, and had a different effect. The child's skin began to glow, faintly but definitely glowing in the darkness of Hell. This was no surprise to Arthur, however, this always happened if an angel found themselves in a darkness they were unfamiliar with.

The light emanating from the fledgling was commonly known as the angels' 'innocence'. It told how many sins the angel has committed as a human, and the light would die out if the angel were to commit sins while being in Heaven and would eventually become a devil or demon if they continued.

Jett's light was decently bright, and that annoyed Arthur to a great degree. He would have to get rid of it as soon as possible. Not only because it was rather annoying to the eyes of a devil, but also because it tingled and pinched to touch the boy. But the main reason Arthur wanted to get rid of the light was because it would draw demons to them.

Demons were awful, hideous spawns of Hell. They had no true shape or form or alignment, even though they were creatures of hell. If not careful, a devil could be mauled to death by a demon.

Arthur shook at the thought of an unworthy demon getting its hands, or whatever it had, on his prize.

His prize was quite a pretty meal too, for a fifteen year old. His skin was lightly tanned and accented by chocolate coloured hair, and his features were child-like yet also developed. He wore the traditional white, baggy tunic of an angel, at least the top part, but then it broke into more of a breech cloth-like bottoms, and he wore spandex-like knee length shorts. Arthur decided he would at least have to keep the boy's head for a while, a new decoration would be a nice addition to his 'home'.

The red-headed devil was coming upon the 'pit' now, and smiled at the untold depths and darkness. He graciously embraced that darkness, letting it swallow him and his lamb whole as he nose-dived into the massive pit. Arthur was a lucky devil, his 'house' was close to where he was and they would get there in no time at all! It wouldn't be long before he was cutting his lamb into pretty pieces and devouring each savory bit. The divine remembrance of how sweet angel meat was sent electrical shivers down Arthur's spine. One could almost say he was getting horny at the thought.

But suddenly, a kink had been thrown into his plan. Arthur was pulled from his thoughts when he felt slight movement in his arms. He looked down to the luminescent child, seeing his lips quiver and move. Shit, now what would he do!? Arthur was hoping that the little angel would stay unconscious for a while, but it seemed now he would have to do something about it.

The cloudy fog of the pit then broke, revealing an entirely new world. Hell seemed as if an entirely different earth. Its palette was mainly a dreary grey and black, and its sky looked like ink. There was no moon, nor sun, the world was only lit by lanterns of flame. To any outsider, it would take awhile to adjust to the despair of Hell, but to Arthur, it was a warm homecoming.

Arthur smiled softly when he saw they were coming upon his home. His home, like any devil, was a broken and ruined fortress. It looked much like ancient castle, but only part of it was actually 'livable' in. Arthur popped open his wings for he could gracefully glide over the caved in roof of what was supposed to be the throne room. He quietly dipped down into the large room, dropping his lamb to the ground once they were about four metres above the stone floor.

Jett hit the floor on his side, tumbling over twice once he had. He whimpered in pain, a pain that ached its way through all his bones. The boy's fingers twitched and palms found the flooring he'd been haphazardly discarded onto. Weakly, Jett lifted his upper body off of the floor, and let out a curt sob that caught in his throat and died. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Well, home sweet home!" Arthur stretched himself out and gently lowered himself down to the floor, folding his wings against his back. He turned to his prey and grinned, "How are we feeling, poppet? A little sore?" He said in a bitterly sweet voice.

The boy did finally manage to blink his eyes open and was taken back when he could barely see anything. "W-wha- what is this..." He mumbled, terrified, and propped himself up on both arms. Although most of his vision was blackened, he could easily see the acidic green eyes that stared him down. A creature loomed over his small figure, a creature with a wicked smile stretched over his lips.

" _This_ ," Arthur gestured around them, "Is my beloved home, little lamb. Welcome to Hell!" The devil sang.

He pranced around Jett's horrified body, looking him up and down, trying to find his weak points. Which was quite easy, everywhere was a weak point!

"H-Hell...? I'm.. I'm in Hell?" Jett mumbled, his voice cracked and stuttered. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. He was frightened, and his body could barely move. He tried to cover himself with his feathery wings, but it hurt terribly to move them.

"Is it that you've forgotten what happened not thirty minutes ago? Of course your in Hell, child, I've taken you to be my next meal!" Arthur said, as if the boy should be honoured to be consumed by him. "However..." Arthur slowly glanced down to the little angel with a dark aura surrounding him, "Those pesky wings will be hard to eat around. I should just... Tear them off. Yes, they'll make a lovely decoration above my mantel! Directly above your pretty, severed head-" Arthur had now tried to reach out to grab the boy's hair.

But the boy had quickly ducked away from the devil's hand, shrieking as he did. Did this unholy spirit really mean to tear him apart!? Jett scampered away from Arthur on all fours, breathing out worried whimpers. He tried to stand, but immediately fell back to his knees. His legs were weak and shocked.

Arthur was pleasantly amused by the child's struggle, giggling quietly to himself as Jett fell. However, the devil was suddenly intrigued by Jett. The boy was still trying to get away. He was crawling away from Arthur as quickly as he could. Arthur sighed annoyingly, why couldn't this boy just accept he was going to be consumed.

A thought came to Arthur's mind; maybe catching his food would be fun!

He lifted himself into the air and grinned a sly and feral grin that would strike fear into any being, and dove for the child.

Jett panted harshly and tried to quickly get away from the devil, well as quickly as one could with shaky and unstable limbs. His head hurt, a thunderstorm pounding against his skull, as he tried so desperately to get away. The stone flooring stung and burned the cuts on his calves and knees, and the darkness around him played with his vision.

Suddenly, the angel yelped as something solid rammed into him from above and pinned him to the floor. His back was facing upwards, and his face and chest were smothered against the ground. There was a clawed hand pressing his head down, and another centred in the crevice between his wings. The devil was upon him, and Jett began to thrash and scream, like a pig about to be slaughtered.

"No! No! Oh God, please no!" Jett squealed, kicking his legs to try and hit the devil. But his attempt was to no avail. Jett grew even more scared. His already weakened vision became blurred as tears clogged his eyes. His olive hued eyes darted around the dark ball room, searching wildly for anything that could help him escape. But there was nothing, there was absolutely nothing to save him from this fate.

A evil grin stretched across Arthur's lips as he held the little angel down. It took everything he had to keep the child down, he was quite restless. However, it made the process so much for exciting!

"Now, you can't be sad, dear," Arthur spoke in a calm voice, too calm for the situation, "You're giving these beautiful wings away to someone who has nothing beautiful. Isn't that what you angels believe in? Well, something like that anyway." Arthur rambled to himself, moving to straddle Jett's lower back and grip the base of the left wing in hand.

Jett began to struggle even more now that he felt the vice-like grip on his beloved appendage. He screamed madly, calling out for anyone, anything, to save him. But no one came, and no one ever would. His finger nails clawed into the crude stone flooring as he began to feel a strong pull.

It burned. Oh sweet Lord, _it burned_. Jett could feel the skin that connected to feathers begin to rip, and the muscle tendons keeping the wing attached begin to tear and snap with the most hideous sound. Strings of pain shot up and down his nerves, commanding the boy to stop whatever was happening to him, but he could do nothing as the wing was nearly pulled free. He'd never felt anything so torturous in his life. He barely noticed that his nails and fingertips were beginning to bleed as well from him clawing at the ground.

"Almost..." Jett heard the devil mutter over his own agonised screams and cries.

Last thing to go was the bone. Arthur's hand clutched harder around the base, and a sharp, sickly cracking sound echoed through the empty throne room. The devil smirked as he ripped the gorgeous and sorrowful wing from the angel with a final pull. Along with the pure red blood that spurted from the child's back, and horrid scream was also produced from the small body.

"There we go," Arthur smiled warmly, looking over the delicate and limp wing for a moment before setting it aside. "See, now that wasn't so bad. Now for the right one." The devil moved his position slightly for he could grip the base of the last wing. Jett twitched uncomfortably.

"No, no, no, oh please have mercy..." Jett choked and sobbed, "Sp- spare me of this suffering... God, please.." He cried out to his God, hearing no comforting answer in return. He was alone, left at the hands of this damned creature.

The 'removal' process was repeated with the right wing. And the same results were produced, although ten fold the pain, as the boy had been numb from the first removal.

Arthur gazed at his prize; a set of gorgeous wings, pure white, and still glowing with angelic purity. A smile was brought to his lips as he thought of different locations of where he could mount them. Maybe he could take the child's halo too, but the only way to do that was to rid him of all holy innocence.

Jett was abandoned on the floor. He was limp, and hiccuping with choked sobs. What had he done to deserve this? Had he sinned? Had he betrayed his God in some way? Why was he chosen for this awful, horrendous fate? A sharp cry broke from his throat as he sat up and knelt on the stone flooring, stone that was stained red with his own blood.

"Please forgive me... For whatever I've done..." He quietly prayed to any holy being that could hear him. He was alone and frightened, and scared. He could feel the darkness of torturous solitude close around him, smothering him. Jett then slowly reached around to his back, and his fingers laced over the disgusting torn tissue and clotted blood that once held his grand wings in place.

A final, miserable scream erupted from the angel's throat. He clutched his aching sides and lent over so his forehead rested against the floor. His body felt light and small, he felt so weak and fragile. Like anyone could touch his skin and he'd disintegrate into a pile of dust, only to be blown an carried away by the wind. Without his wings, there was absolutely no way to escape Hell. He would be devoured by this devil, and barely anyone would know of his true fate.

Tears pooled at Jett's eyes, he would die alone, mutilated in Hell. It was a fate that left a sickly feeling in his stomach. The feeling was awful enough that Jett had to release it. A mix of blood, stomach acid, and his last meal came up from his stomach and out of his mouth. He choked and gagged on the after taste of disgusting vomit, and quickly crawled out of the way of the rancid mixture of fluids.

But in this crawl, Jett lost his balance and his hand slipped out from under him. The delicate angel gasped painfully when sinking quickly back down to the floor. In this fall, his head had smashed against the ground, flickering his vision to black and rending him unconscious.

Arthur had returned from a side room where he had stored the angel's wings, with a skip in his step and a hum on his lips. But he stopped when his foot stepped on something soft. He'd stepped on Jett's arm. Arthur glanced up blankly to the pool of blood and sudden sickness on the floor and nearly gagged himself. He lightly kicked at Jett's side to confirm his unconsciousness and sighed in annoyance.

"Do you realise I'll have to hire someone to clean this up? Do you understand how much work that'll be for me?" Arthur spoke to Jett's cold body. He frowned when he didn't receive a response.

"You're no fun."

* * *

 **WOo... End of chapter 2!**

 **Well this was a very hard chapter to write because even though I love pain and angst, I'm not very good at describing/writing it.**

 **I have no idea what the next chapter will have in it, but I have plans for chapter 4... hehhe**

 **Comments and suggestions are always appreciated! Feel free to leave some!**

 **-AussieKohai**


End file.
